


Day 4 Prompt Fill: Sugar + Vampire + Moon

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stargazing, Trans Duck Newton, Vampire AU, cw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck and Indrid go stargazing. Indrid gets hungry.





	Day 4 Prompt Fill: Sugar + Vampire + Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings for biting and blood. It's a vampire AU.
> 
> Prompts:  
“Sugar” https://iimdestinyfreereally.tumblr.com/post/188066253101/vmfic-promptober-2019  
“Vampire” https://virtu-s.tumblr.com/post/187886241479/hello-friends-elventhief-and-i-but-mostly-her  
“Moon” https://66.media.tumblr.com/8bb9b98d0fce8034839d0cb2a514a7fb/9ada163d79eba896-ac/s640x960/db4dcd31ccb0c0a207a1e893526f840b6cf030bd.png

*

“It’s a full moon tonight,” Duck said, twirling the phone cord around his finger mindlessly. “We could go stargazin’.” 

“That sounds fun,” Indrid said happily on the other end of the line. “I haven’t gone stargazing in quite a while.” 

“Guess I’ll bring blankets an’ stuff.” 

“Alright. Would you pick me up at, say, nine?” It was the summer, and that’s about when the night really began, twilight fading from the sky as the world went to sleep. 

“Sounds good. See ya soon.” Duck hung up the phone and smiled. Now he had something to look forward to after work.

*

Duck brought more than just blankets to the stargazing session. He also brought pillows, a portable speaker so Indrid could play his mixtapes, a small container of homemade cookies, and a reusable water bottle.

He stashed these items in the back seat of his truck before driving out to the campgrounds where Indrid was. The seer stepped out of his winnebago moments before Duck parked. He hopped into the passenger seat. “Hello, Duck.” 

“Hey, there,” Duck said, driving back onto the highway. “I figure we can drive maybe fifteen minutes away from Kepler to really get rid of the light pollution.” 

“Sounds perfect to me,” Indrid hummed. He looked out the window. “Thank you for bringing so many blankets. I might get cold.” 

“I knew you might,” Duck said with a fond smile. “I figured you’d want some of those cookies, too.” 

“You know me so well,” Indrid sighed teasingly, putting a hand over his heart. Duck snorted. 

*

When Duck pulled over onto an access road, he put the car in park and turned it off. “Now, I’m gonna be fumblin’ in the dark for a li’l bit, but it’s important that we let our eyes adjust to the darkness so we can really see the stars.”

“If you insist,” Indrid said, amused. He watched as Duck pulled the blankets and pillows out and arranged them in the truck bed. Luckily, the moonlight lit up the area just enough that he could manage. Then he crawled in the back seat of the truck to take out the music player. “You thought of everything.” 

“Guess that’s my secret power,” Duck teased as he finished making the truck bed cozy. “Other than bein’ a Chosen warrior, I guess.” 

“I hope you don’t mind the type of music I brought,” Indrid said. “I thought slower songs would fit the mood better.” 

“That’s fine.” Duck took the cookies and water out of the back seat and brought them to the back of the truck. “You want a cookie?” 

“I’ll never say no,” Indrid said, reaching for the container Duck offered him. Their hands brushed and Duck felt his heartbeat quicken. He laid on his back on the blankets, resting his head on a pillow. The music player was playing a gentle instrumental track. He could already see the milky way stretching across the night sky. 

“How are you doing today?” Indrid asked. Duck turned his head to look at him and smiled. He looked so beautiful with the moonlight dancing off his silver hair.

“You don’t already know?” 

“I was busy today,” Indrid said. “I haven’t looked at your futures.” 

“Ah. Well, I had a relatively relaxin’ day. All the trails I went on were relatively clean and undisturbed, though I _did_ walk enough to get sore, even with my powers back.” 

“Mm.” Indrid pushed his glasses up to the top of his head. “Oh. I can see the stars a lot better now.” 

Duck chuckled. “I can’t believe you were wearin’ sunglasses while stargazin’. I know you’re always wearin’ them, but still.” 

“I forget sometimes,” Indrid said, grinning. “And you can’t comment on wardrobe choices, mister Beacon belt.” 

“I don’t even have Beacon anymore,” Duck protested. 

Indrid laughed. “I know. And it never really looked that silly, anyway.” 

After a moment of silence, Duck asked, “Well, how was your day?” 

Indrid hummed. “Good. Art was a good distraction.” 

“From what?” 

“The hunger.” Indrid sighed. “It’s always there, but today was rough.” He fidgeted with a stray string on the cuff of his sweatshirt.

Duck felt a pang of pity for Indrid. He knew that being a vampire was difficult, fighting the bloodlust day after day. “I’m guessin’ the cookies don’t help.” 

“Well, they help a little,” Indrid said, smiling. “Cookies are good for the soul.” 

“You can always feed on me, y’know.” Duck was completely sincere.

“You’re always so kind to offer,” Indrid murmured. “But I couldn’t.” 

“Indrid, listen. What you get from the hospital ain’t enough, and we both know that.” Duck reached over and took Indrid’s hand in his own, interlacing their fingers and feeling giddy at the contact. He saw the way the moonlight highlighted Indrid’s white eyelashes and felt his heart jump. “I’m tough. I can handle it.” 

“It’s… not that,” Indrid said softly, looking up at the stars. “I’m afraid that if I start, I won’t be able to stop.” 

“You will,” Duck said emphatically. “I trust you.” He rolled onto his side and scooted closer to Indrid. His voice became whisper-soft. “I trust you,” he repeated. 

Indrid took a deep breath before moving to face Duck. He cuddled up to him, nuzzling the crook of his neck. Duck wasn’t sure he’d ever blushed this much. Being so close to Indrid was heaven. “Are you sure?” They were so close that Duck felt the little puffs of air on his neck when Indrid talked.

“Feed on me,” Duck said quietly. He gasped as he felt Indrid’s lips on his neck, giving it a gentle kiss. His heart was pounding. Then a sharp pinch of pain when the vampire bit into his sensitive skin. Duck forced himself to keep quiet, even though he wanted to whimper - whether from pain or excitement, he wasn’t sure. After a few moments, Indrid let go of the bite, licking over it reverently. “Was that enough?” Duck asked.

“Yes,” Indrid said softly, licking over the bite once more before placing a soft kiss on it. “Thank you.” And then he rolled onto his back once more, smiling as he gazed upward. 

Duck was almost disappointed that Indrid didn’t keep cuddling him. He’d very much enjoyed the intimacy of that moment. But he supposed it made sense; they weren’t dating. Cuddling wasn’t the norm for the pair. 

But it could be. 

Duck laid on his back again, close enough to Indrid that their sides were brushing. He tentatively took Indrid’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah,” Indrid said softly, turning his head to look at Duck. 

The ranger noticed a little bit of blood on the corner of his mouth. “You got a li’l somethin’...” 

Indrid’s eyes widened before he licked his lips, clearing his skin of the droplet of blood. Then he grinned at Duck. “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Duck said, feeling his face heat up with a blush at seeing Indrid lick his lips like that. Almost sensually. 

“Have a cookie,” Indrid suggested. “I just took blood from you. You should have a snack.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Duck said, lighthearted. “Don’t you worry ‘bout me, sugar.” 

Sugar. The pet name had just slipped out without Duck thinking about it. When he glanced at Indrid, he was delighted to see a blush across his face. 

“Tell me about the constellations here.” 

Duck was happy to show Indrid the ones he knew. He’d been a boy scout, of course, up until his punk teenage years. He was grateful for the knowledge now, using it to impress the lovely man beside him. 

And if they stayed out past midnight, it’s just because the stars were that beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
